oswaldfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicktoons MLB
Nicktoons MLB is a baseball game released for the Xbox 360, Wii, Nintendo DS, and Nintendo 3DS. It features playable characters from Nickelodeon shows including SpongeBob SquarePants, Invader Zim, The Ren & Stimpy Show, Danny Phantom, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Oswald the octopus and more. In addition to Nickelodeon characters, the game also features players from real Major League Baseball teams. As of 2017, it is the last Nicktoons crossover video game to ever be released on gaming consoles. Playable charactersEdit *Playable only in the Nintendo 3DS version Main * Oswald (voiced by Fred Savage) – Oswald is a large blue octopus (four arms, four legs) who lives in an apartment complex with Henry the Penguin and several other animals including a turtle named Buster. A very gentle, polite and big-hearted octopus, Oswald is always willing to go out of his way to help his friends. His favorite hobby is playing the piano and singing. * Weenie (voiced by Debi Derryberry) – Weenie is Oswald's pet. Weenie bears a strong resemblance to a hot dog and only communicates in "bark-speak" . Weenie accompanies Oswald everywhere he goes, and her favorite food is vanilla dog biscuits. * Henry the Penguin (voiced by David Lander) – Oswald's downstairs neighbor and best friend. Henry is a creature of habit in every way and usually shuns the idea of trying different things, though he can sometimes be persuaded otherwise. He does his best to maintain a rigid schedule, which includes taking care of his extensive spoon collection, ending every evening watching "Penguin Patrol", his favorite TV show, and doing the Penguin Polka before bedtime. Most of Henry's favorite foods are fish-flavored and he is a proven expert on snow. He has an identical cousin from the North named Louie (voiced by Michael McKean), and on occasion speaks of an Aunt Arctica. His motto is "slow and steady". He always takes two (used to be three) marshmallows in his hot cocoa, saying "No more, no less". He is also hates getting wet. * Daisy (voiced by Crystal Scales) – Daisy is a tall orange/yellow/green daisy. Free-spirited and energetic, Daisy participates in sports and other activities. She is a close friend of both Oswald and Henry; the three of them often go on sojourns together. Daisy loves sunflower sundaes, riding her unicycle, has large leaf collection and loves peppermint tea. Daisy is very excitable and often has to be hushed by Oswald when she speaks too loudly. Recurring * Johnny Snowman (voiced by Mel Winkler) – A laid-back snowman who operates an ice cream shop and also has an ice cream truck. Johnny wears a black hat, sports a carrot nose, and has a deep baritone voice. Johnny Snowman has a brother in the Frozen North named Phil. * The Egg Twins – They are two identical twin eggs, named Egbert (voiced by Daran Norris) and Leo (voiced by J. Grant Albrecht). Leo always responds in conversations with an enthusiastic "Yes, yes!" while Egbert refers to everyone as "old boy". * Catrina (voiced by Debi Derryberry) – Catrina is a baby caterpillar that is just learning how to speak. She is the only child of Madame Butterfly. Like other babies, Catrina is highly curious about everything around her, but is always attended by her mom or others to keep her curiosity in check. * Madame Butterfly (voiced by Laraine Newman) – The mother of Catrina and the proprietor of the local diner, a favorite lunch stop for Oswald and his friends. Minor * Pongo (voiced by Richard Kind) – Pongo is a large yellow and red dragon with a long, thin, green mustache and is quite similar to the dragons in Chinese culture and folklore. He lives in a Chinese-style home in Big City. In sharp contrast to his otherwise intimidating size, Pongo is very shy and soft-spoken, and known for his occasional clumsiness. * Buster (not voiced) – A very slow moving turtle living in the same apartment building as Oswald. He appears in several episodes. * Cactus Polly (voiced by Laraine Newman) – Polly is a helpful cactus lady who carries a lasso and talks like a cowboy from the wild west. * Sammy Starfish (voiced by Tony Orlando) – Oswald's musical idol, Sammy is a jazz singer. Oswald's dream is to play piano for Sammy Starfish, which becomes a reality when Sammy's show comes to Big City and the tickets are all sold out. * Steve Tree (voiced by Fred Stoller) – Steve is a walking, talking tree. Sometimes his pet Woodrow the woodpecker pecks on him, usually on his head. * Andy Pumpkin (voiced by Eddie Deezen) – Steve Tree's loopy best friend. He is a happy-go-lucky pumpkin person and works at a candy shop. He tends to speak in hyper tones when working in the candy shop. * Bingette Bunny (voiced by Kathy Najimy) – A ditsy rabbit who runs the gardening store where Oswald buys his tomato plants. She is usually very unhelpful but usually says "Just doing my job!" when Oswald leaves the store. * Roderick Robot is a mechanical man with a mechanical cat named Tinsel. Oswald cat-sits for Roderick, and it turns out Tinsel is a very naughty cat. * Bingo (voiced by Mac Davis) – Big City's barber, a quiet rabbit who also runs a newspaper store from which Henry buys his newspaper. He only talks in the episodes "The Naughty Cat" and "Henry Needs a Haircut". * Louie (voiced by Michael McKean) – Henry's cousin from the Arctic. * Flippy (not voiced) – A fish who Oswald bought at the pet store but had to give to the Big City Aquarium as the fish grew too large. * Paper People (not voiced) – Silent humans made of paper who appear in several episodes as cameo characters. * Woodrow (not voiced) – Steve Tree's pet woodpecker. * Tinsel (not voiced) – Roderick's mechanical pet cat. * Fish (not voiced) – Fish who appear in the episode "Goin' Fishing". * Maestro Bingo – He runs a store of various musical instruments and appears in the episodes "Daisy Plays an Instrument" and "Fixing the Piano". Trivia Characters from Rugrats, Rocko's Modern Life, Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, Hey Arnold!, The Angry Beavers, CatDog, El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, spongebob squarepants, jimmy neutron, invader zim and maisy mouse characters including Back at the Barnyard, and The Mighty B and oswald characters make cameo appearances in the game's loading screens.